iWanna tell Spencer
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: You overprotective perve." She says smiling... Cam oneshot carly and sam


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but how cool would it be if owned Sam?**

"Mmm, Carls..." I hear faintly through then door and then lower my fist. I decided maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to be a concerned parent/brother at the moment. I'd just wait another hour or so and bring them a snack... yeah an hour or so, no longer than that. See, I love Carly, and Sam isn't the best influence ever, but she's a good kid, and makes my baby sister happy.

I always try not to ease drop, but sometimes late at night I hear the faint murmurs of Carly and Sam in her room talking about how they love eachother, or just talking in general, in a hushed one that nobody would have guess Sam would ever speak in. She uses this dreamy voice when it's just her and Carly, and she lets her guard down completely, just for her. I lay in the dark sometimes at night when I can't sleep, and I think about checking up on them but I usually decide against it, I don't want to ruin a precise moment.

They haven't told me yet, I'm trying to be patient, but at the same time I'm trying to think up a way to bring it up in a conversation but it might be awkward and I wouldn't want Carly mad at me. I'm trying to let her tell me on her own time, it just hurts a little that she doesn't know if she can be open with me.

I turn around and head back downstairs with the tray of food. Slowly stirring a cup of cocoa and sipping it as I sit down, I debate going to bed. I can't decide what would be better to do, I think Carly's happy, but who knows, I know she'd want my support, maybe if I had someway of showing her that it wouldn't bother me without telling her I know... I think about this while I look at the bike hanging above the sink and grin to myself... I just got an idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pretend to be flustered as I look at the pile of nuts and screws on the floor and wipe my hand off on dirty rag. "Hey Spencer, what're you up to?" Carly asks as she and Sam walk through the door. I grin to myself knowing that she'd ask. "Oh nothing, little sister, just trying to get this bike back together, it fell this morning and almost crushed me." I said in a non chalant tone. "Sweet, can I help?" Sam asks as I hand her a wrench. "I don't know, can you?" I say, raising an eyebrow, trying to be funny. She's laughing so it worked, I'm doing good so far.

We've been working on the bike for about 20 minutes, me and Sam on the floor and Carly pretending to watch tv. It's adorable the way her and Sam exchange looks back and forth when they think I'm not paying attention. I've actually just been unscrewing and screwing the same 5 bolts the same time and nobody's noticed yet. It's a pretty funny situation. Carly gets thirsty and gets up, finally, I thought she'd never leave us alone. "Sam I'm gonna get a soda, want anything?" She asks and I yell, "We're out, why don't you go get more while we work on this thingy?" She sighs in a heavy manor and then agrees, in that polite Carly Shay way.

"So..." I say, talking for the first time since we started working. "Yup." She answers, continuing tightening the last bolt, holding the wheel on the frame. "I didn't ask anything." I said, smiling at how funny she is. "I know." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I scrunched my eyebrows together and asked her to hand me a wrench. As she handed it to me I looked her in the eye while we were both holding it. "You know... " I started saying while I had her attention, "I think Carly would need a guy around the house that can work with tools and stuff when she moves out, don't you?" I ask and she clears her throat.

"Well.. yeah, I guess with the whole... houses having pipes and electronics and stuff in it...would require that." She mumbles and looks at the floor. "You're pretty good at that type of stuff too, I didn't mean some guy like... some... guy... you know?" I said, pointing the wrench at her as I finish my sentence. She just nods and there's silence. "Well... what I mean is... like, I'm kind of glad that Carly isn't with Freddy, He' a nice friend, but can't really fix things and stuff that aren't electronic, like .... " I pause, at a loss for words because I've started talking in circles. "Like... fixing bikes and stuff... like you can." I finish, as I tighten the last bolt on my end of the bike and standing up.

"I think that you and Carly would be a good pair... like... I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of..." I keep trying to think of a way to word it without making it obvious that I know. Suddenly there's a door slam and we hear Carly's peppy voice. "Hey people what goes on?" She says as she sets the 12 pack on the coffee table and stands next to Sam. "Your brother was just trying to tell me he knows about us without making it obvious and he was kind of failing miserably. " Sam says and then smiles...

I scan Carly's face, hoping she's not going to run away or something... We all stand there for a few moments, not knowing what to say. "So?" Carly says, breaking the silence, looking at me, waiting for me to say something. "I, uh, Just ... I wanted to find a subtle way of telling Sam I approve... " I started and then pointed at the bike. "So I took apart my bike so that I could somehow talk to her alone and get her to talk to you, so that you would tell me about the two of you when you were comfortable enough to do so." I explain and she finally smiles. Thank god.

"You're okay with us?!" she asks in an excited manor, as if she can't believe it. "Yeah, I'm happy for two, really." I assure her and her and Sam jump on eachother and hug for what seems like forever. She finally let go of Sam and crushed me in a hug and then grabbed Sam's arm, "C'mon Sam let's go celebrate!" She screamed, running up the stairs. "Woah,woah,woah." I started to say and they both stopped and looked at me. "Tell me a lie so that I can pretend I think you're doing something innocent up there." I said with a smile and Carly turned red.

"Spenceeeer, we were gonna go do a special iCarly, you overprotective perve." She says smiling. Sam grabbed Carly from behind the waist and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Spencer." She said, giving me a thumbs up. "Just be careful up there." I said nodding and they rushed off up stairs, Carly glancing behind her at me as they dissapeared. I hadn't seen her that happy in a while and I was happy that it went so well.

**Author's note: I'm sorry I dissapeared, it's hard getting my writing back, Ive been writing random stuff trying to get into it and I'm slowly getting my senses back, I hope your all patient with me, and thank you all so much for still reading and reviewing my stuff :D **


End file.
